A Winter Memory
by devil cat07
Summary: Its winter again. After a day skating, Mamori returns to the clubhouse and finds Hiruma, who walks her home. Rated for language.


_Snow._

_So cold, yet so beautiful._

_Every flake is different from the other, unique._

_Some people see it as beauty, others, grayness._

_What do you think of it? - 28/10/04_

* * *

As she came out of the clubhouse, Mamori felt rain drizzling upon the Earth. Everyone else had gone home, but she had stayed behind to help Hiruma do some researching. She stood there, facing the sky, arms outstretched. She had no idea how long she stood there feeling the random cold drops, but she was soon awoken from her dream.

"Oi, damn manager!" came a sharp voice from behind.

Surprised, she spun around and came face to face with the one and only Hiruma Yoichi (oh, what a surprise, eh?).

"What is it, Hiruma-kun?" she asked in an irritated voice.

"What were you doing? Standing there like a fucking scarecrow…" and he laughed his demonic laughter.

Mamori glared at him before turning around and swiftly walking home. Hiruma watched her retreating figure walk into the distance and disappear around the building.

o.o.o

It was freezing cold outside by morning and Mamori shivered while getting ready for school.

'I wonder how Hiruma's doing…' and she almost screamed in surprise. How in the world had that alien thought wondered into her mind? It was straight down impossible! Pulling herself together, she went down for breakfast.

o.o.o

"Does anyone have any idea of how to have fun during winter?" Kurita asked when everyone else had arrived in the clubhouse. "How 'bout we go ice skating? There's a frozen lake nearby," suggested Sena.

"Great idea! Why don't we go tomorrow?" responded Kurita, "We can meet up at eight and then we'll have a skating party!" and everyone cheered at the thought. Not many people skated at night, so they'd have the entire lake to themselves.

"Do you guys think Hiruma-kun would want to come?" asked Mamori.

Everyone shrugged their shoulders and returned to their jolly chatter. Sighing, Mamori went out to look for him. After searching the school grounds, she started contemplating on the most logical place he would be.

'He's a lone figure who should like to spend time alone somewhere… somewhere nobody else goes…' and straight away, she got an idea: the roof!

When she arrived at the roof, she was disappointed to see that there was no one there. Just as she was about to leave, a faint sound made her stop. The sound was so soft it was almost inaudible, but it was so familiar…

Mamori followed the sound to its source.

'It's coming from up there…' she thought, a metal ladder before her. Hesitating for a moment, she started to climb. She peeked over the top and saw the one person she was looking for, typing away on his laptop, whatever he did.

She waited for a moment to see if he noticed her. Seeing that he hadn't moved, he probably hadn't acknowledged her presence.

She didn't know why she felt it, but she was slightly wooed by his appearance. She had never known he looked so attractive… "AAAAH!!" she screamed, how could she like Hiruma? It was insane! She looked up to see Hiruma staring at her in surprise, one hand supporting his laptop, which had obviously fallen off his lap, and he was supporting himself with the other, eyes wide in shock.

"Damn, what the hell do you think you're trying to do?! Fucking manager!" he yelled, rearranging himself, checking his laptop for any scratches, etc.

"Well, what the fuck do you want?" "Huh?" "Why the _fuck_ did you come and scream in my ear for?" he said, straining on each word as if he were talking to a three year old.

Blushing, "I'm sorry, it's just, well… anyway, the team planned ongoing ice skating tonight, wanna come?" she asked, avoiding eye contact with him and doing her best to forget what had just happened.

Hiruma narrowed his eyes ever so slightly and returned to what he had been doing, apparently having regained his composure, "I don't have time to go floundering on ice. I bet someone's gonna cut a hole in it and fall right through."

Mamori gave him a glare, "Mou, you don't have to be so mean. Fine, I'll tell the others you can't skate," she said, climbing back down. "Oi, what makes you think I can't skate?" Mamori glanced up at him innocently, "Nothing, I didn't say that." Hiruma leered at her, returning to his laptop with a grunt, 'Fucking manager.'

o.o.o

"Wow, Anezaki-san, you brought hot chocolate?" mused Yukimitsu, looking into the bag Mamori had brought with her. "Yeah, just in case anyone feels chilly."

"Kurita, you shouldn't go over there, the ice is thinner. You'll break the ice."

"Ah, thanks, Musashi-kun!"

"Kurita-san, you look a little pale. Are you cold?" asked Sena, who was sitting beside the upperclassman, tying his laces. "Eh? No, I'm quite warm!" said Kurita, with a reassuring smile, but he was definitely paler than usual.

Monta looked thoughtful for a few moments, until an idea hit him, "I know! Kurita-sempai, is it because you don't know how to skate?"

"Ya! I can teach you!" came Suzuna's cheery voice, skating up to them.

"Thank you, Suzuna-san."

The moment Kurita took a wobbly step on the ice, he felt, sliding further away. Everyone laughed, but gave shouts of encouragement. Soon, everyone was gliding on the ice, laughing and calling out to each other.

Suzuna skated over to Mamori, who was skating slowly around the lake, "Mamo-nee?"

"Yes, Suzuna-chan?" Suzuna skated next to Mamori, matching her speed, "Why didn't You-nii come?" "Well, he says it's a waste of his time. Apparently, he has better things to do," she shrugged, letting out a sigh. "Is that so? You look lonely without him," Suzuna skated away before Mamori could say anything. Letting out another sigh, she continued on her lap.

o.o.o

"You're leaving already, Mamori-neechan?"

"Yeah, I left my assignment in the clubhouse, I still have a few pages to do. It's due tomorrow, you know."

"Goodnight, Mamori-san!"

Mamori gave them a final wave before walking back to the school.

She arrived at the clubhouse to find the lights still on, 'Who could-? Hiruma wouldn't be here this late, would he? Wait… he would.' Mamori opened the door quietly and smiled; Hiruma sat at the table, his head facing his right as it lay on the table. His gentle breaths were the only sounds in the room and by his head was Mamori's assignment. Silently picking it up, Mamori quirked a curious eyebrow, for her homework had been completed for her, 'No, he couldn't have…'

Not sure of what to do, Mamori sat on the chair to his right and leaned on the table, scrutinizing his facial details.

She reached forward, pushing his hair out of his face and lightly brushing his smooth cheek, a gentle smile playing on her lips. The instant her fingertip brushed his skin, his eyes opened, bearing right into hers. They remained in a few moments of silence, gazing unblinkingly into each others' shaded eyes.

"Did you have fun skating?"

"What do you care?"

"You're right, I don't," commented Hiruma, sitting up and running his fingers through his hair. He got up without a sound and picked up his bag and jacket, "Come on, I don't wanna be held responsible if you vanish in the middle of the night."

Mamori stuck out her tongue at him, tucking her assignment into her bag. Getting up, she switched off the lights and followed him out.

As they were walking by the river, Mamori looked up, "Hiruma-kun, look. The moon's full tonight." "So?" She stopped, crossing her arms and tilting her head a little to the side, "You know, I'd half expect you to turn into a werewolf or something." "What do I have anything to do with mythical creatures?" he asked, also stopping and glancing back at her.

She sighed, going over to the riverbank and sitting on the dewy ground, "Let's sit here for a while." Hiruma grumbled something incomprehensible, but complied, nonetheless. Mamori looked up, "Ah, look! It's snowing!" "Oh, what a pleasant surprise," said Hiruma, in a mocking tone.

Mamori was too preoccupied to mind, a smile on her face. Her face glowed like that of a child's on Christmas morning. Hiruma grinned slightly at this, looking up at the sky as well.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"It's bleak."

"Can't you be more positive?" she complained, turning to face him.

Hiruma instead continued gazing at the frozen drops, "Not all winter memories are blissful."

Mamori contemplated on his reply, facing the shimmering surface of the river, "I'm sorry. I guess there's still a lot about you I don't know."

They both turned to face each other at the same moment; they're eyes meeting once more.

"Would you like to make a blissful winter memory?" Without needing his reply, they moved closer, feeling each others' hot breaths, until their lips met. The contact was gentle, his movements slow. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to his form.

They parted, breathless and eyes still closed. He leaned his forehead against hers, half-opening his eyes, "We should get you home."

"Just a moment longer, Yoichi."

The two remained by on the riverbank, the moon reflected within its waters as the soft white flakes descended around them. Who knows how long they will remain; would they return to their normal lives? Pretending nothing had ever happened on that snowy night? Or will they live on together, reliving that wonderful moment out of secrecy?

Perhaps…

… it would live on as a blissful winter memory, a tale in ice and snow.

-owari-

* * *

_I don't know why I never published this story. I kept it for so long, editing it to fit the anime. I hope you enjoyed it. R&R please. :)  
_


End file.
